i meet you again
by ironic lust
Summary: we met when i was small you wanted me then and i want you now. Read and Review if reviewed well more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The feeling of sheer terror running up your spine, have you ever felt that, just freezing in place not knowing what to do. Just standing there motionless, either feeling your body temperature go up burning making you sweat or freeze you in place making your hair stand on end.

But then the adrenaline kicks in and you begin to move either in a calm fashion or exasperated movement, or as its better known fighting and running since that's basically all you want to do you don't know what you're doing you're just doing it to stay alive it's an instinct to defend, to fight back at anything that's trying to hurt you or the ones you care. Even if it was this monster, you know you can't win.

And I finally saw him I thought it would be different that I would have the courage and bravery to stand up to this monster something no one has ever done. But I was just another person afraid to weak to fight him but at the same time I was angry, this tall slender emotionless faceless man caused me so much fear and hatred to the point that I wanted to cry just from looking at him. I could barely make him out through the morning haze but I could see his silhouette I knew he was wearing a suit I could see his long black tentacles sprouting from his back and I knew he had no face his most distinguishing feature the pale blank white canvas that lay on his neck.

I felt like nothing compared to him. Insignificant to the world.

I started running after my body and mind came back to me not stopping. My lungs feeling as if they were going to explode at any second but I had to get away I didn't want to end up like the rest who have crossed paths with him, dead.

"I can't run anymore." My body told me and I collapsed on the ground the cold wet ground that felt fresh on my burning heaving body. "What if it's not him what if you're just seeing things." My mind spoke to me, but no I had seen him it wasn't just my mind I had seen him and he saw me

I got back up and just stood there he wasn't around maybe he left me alone. Then I saw movement, I began running again but this time I couldn't move my body wasn't letting me It was pulling me to him and he was walking towards me. Why.

His movements were fluid compared to mine he walked through the haze with a smoothness that I could not compare to anything I had ever seen.

My eyes widened as he kept getting closer, my breathing getting heavier and slower I was getting dizzy. I wanted to look away but couldn't I was so mesmerized by him the grace but roughness of everything he did.

Then he was less than a foot away from me. There was nothing I couldn't tell what he was thinking the tentacles didn't bother me but the emptiness did.

I felt nothing.

I saw one of his hands come up from his sides and then I felt a finger brush my cheek. My body shivered at the touch. He felt me shiver and quickly took his hand back he stood there his face in my direction. He moved his hand again and grabbed my chin and pulled it up and I finally saw how tall he was I didn't shiver or think this time, his touch was comforting, it was soothing but strong; I could die this very moment and not care, and I didn't know why, from how far away my body felt just from this simple touch.

I still remember the first time I saw him I was six years old I had been playing outside my house with my brother, sister and cousins it had been my birthday the day before and we had been celebrating. I remember wearing a light blue polka dotted dress, I hated dresses, I remember crying on the grass complaining about the dress and my mom finally letting me get into shorts, but what I remember most after changing was staring into the distance seeing a black figure off in the distance outside watching me and my cousins my brother and sister were inside helping my mom they were both in their teens then. But my cousins and I were all younger than ten.

He hadn't done anything to us that day but I had always felt him near me watching absorbing thinking about me.

I could feel the air getting thinner as he stood there eyeing me just inches away for me I could feel his breath even though he had no nose or mouth I could feel its warmth spreading through my face like velvet.

Was it strange that I wished for him to keep touching me?


	2. Chapter 2

Of course it's strange.

I had answered my own question, but why was I thinking like this. Then I heard the voice in my head a whisper. "You love him." But how could a murderous monster like him be loved and how could I even be close to feeling anything for this thing. It's lust then.

Slender began to remove his hand from my chin and moved it to my hair running his thin long pale fingers through it in a soothing manner.

"I want to see fear in your eyes." A strange voice I had never heard said, the voice was deep but hushed It could barely be heard but I knew the voice was from slender man and then I was out like a lamp I don't remember anything just falling to the ground and feeling gentle firm hands picking me up, caressing me close.

I remember the feeling of being put on a bed then warmth coming over me I was on a bed.

I awoke to the sound of rustling slender man was standing at the foot of the bed it wasn't my bed or my house but his I don't even think it could be called a house more or less an abandoned barn. It was chipping and breaking down everywhere the bed was the only normal looking thing in the barn it was an actual bed.

I sat up in the bed and stared at him while his face was in my direction so I knew he was looking at me he didn't have a face but he did he had the shadows of where all the features should be, creating the illusion of a plain mask.

He kept staring then I saw his face move a couple inches below to where my chest is located. I got on my knees and began to crawl to the end of the bed even as I reached him I saw how much bigger than me he was they said he was thin and lanky and it was true but he also seemed muscular in a way. Probably after so many years of chasing after people too kill them.

As I got to the end I sat down.

And I stared at him not knowing if I should contain myself or go for it but what did I want to do with him right now.

**To my story followers do you want this to be a lemon or should I keep it sweet and cute? So in question erotic or romantic?**


	3. Announcement

**Announcement I don't know how to make this erotic, and since most of my reviewers asked for that I am going to ask for help I haven't made the third chapter yet. For this I am very sorry I'm trying to come up with ideas.**


End file.
